onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One day
I'm very strongly of the belief that the official translation of this song given by FUNimation's simulcast should be the translation used. Firstly because it's done by people with a professional degree in Japanese translation, unlike fansubs. Secondly, we should not be endorsing fansubs. We have no reason to, especially with One Piece now that there are simulcasts coming out. With respect to the people behind fansubs, they have lost their purpose, and are now doing more harm than good. TheBlackPaladin06 12:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :So can you tell me who translate this song for FUNimation and what is his professional degree in Japanese translation? You only accept "official" translation as accurate and best translation because it is official. --Tipota 13:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree with using the official translation.Bastian9 13:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The song--along with everything related to One Piece that FUNimation handles---is translated by their head translator, Steve Simmons, who actually has a collegiate degree in Japanese translation. He's also a big manga and anime fan, having once been the webmaster of the web site toriyama.net, which was one of the biggest providers of Dragonball-related news until he landed his job with FUNimation. Not that that makes a huge difference, because since FUNimation is the provider of the official release, whoever it was that did translation for them would be the official translator. Fansubs are helping to destroy the industry, so we should not validate them by saying that their translation is the better one. They conceivably had a point when 4Kids was still handling things and we would never see a loyal translation, but now that we are--and now that we can for *''free*, for that matter--we should not be acknowledging them at all.TheBlackPaladin06 15:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Is Funimation's translation of the song a "direct" translation based on the actual Japanese that is sung? Just asking cause if it's not then I guess that's reason enough for a revert. Also note just because One Piece is now being handled by by a more professional company, doesn't mean that everything that company does is immediately gold. Funimation does slip here and there.Mugiwara Franky 15:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed Funimation too has made mistakes at times not as severe as 4Kids of course but they are there! Please note that there is a difference between subbers so do not treat them all the same Paladin, there is clearly a huge gap between LQ and HQ subbing. As for their so called dedication they still call Bon Kurei as Bon Clay after all this time and haven't bothered to change it... MasterDeva 15:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well of course nobody is beyond mistakes and FUNimation is no exception,as they have proven a few times. Think about this for a moment though--considering that they are the company who's going to be making money off of One Piece, and have the money to afford professional translators with degrees in translation as opposed to people on the internet who may not even have a degree...what motivation do they have to give anything other than the best translation available? How would that serve them at all? It wouldn't. They've come to understand how picky their fans are, too, so they know these things won't slip by us. Not anymore. Most of the mistakes FUNimation has made were back in their early days, today they are pretty much the most professional anime company there is in my opinion. Even if they weren't, though, they are providing the official release, so that's how it should be recognized. I guess what I'm saying is that even if the fansubs in theory provided a better translation, I still would not encourage their support due to what they've done to hurt the industry. Regardless, that's irrelevant because FUNimation has every reason--and all the money--to both afford and present the best translation possible. As far as the issue of a "direct" translation, I can't say for sure for two reasons. Firstly, I don't speak Japanese (then again, do any of you?). Secondly, I'm not sure what you mean by "direct." If you mean "direct" as in as literally as possible, I can't understand why you would want that. Like I said, I don't speak Japanese, but I know enough about it to know that their grammar structure is very different then ours. The order in which they place their nouns, participles, and verbs are strikingly different than properly-spoken English. If we were to translate the dialogue super-literally, all of the characters would sound like Yoda. The dialogue isn't translated that way, even by fansubs. So, why should the songs be an exception? The meaning behind the song is what's most important, and the FUNimation translation conveys the emotions behind the song more properly in my opinion. It's rather baseless to say or think that FUNimation would provide anything but the best translation, and fansubers have no arguement whatsoever towards their continued efforts to sub One Piece. I'd love to hear the arguements for their continued efforts, especially since they are the ones who replaced the word "friend" in their subtitles with "nakama" purely for the sake of sounding cool. I have no wish whatsoever to support people who want to "sound cool" at the expense of the industry.TheBlackPaladin06 16:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, Bon Clay is the correct translation, unless you wish to contradict the mangaka. Bon Kurei is simply how it sounds when pronounced with a Japanese accent. It's true that when pronounced with a Japanese accent, it becomes Bon Kurei, which is a Budhist holiday celebrated in Japan, but the idea is that it is a word-play joke. That's the end of the facts, but I would extend this with my opinion that it could very well be a tribute to the word-play puns, jokes, and names that Oda's idol, Akira Toriyama, is known for. TheBlackPaladin06 16:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Please tell me you are joking now!! Bon Kurei has been spelled as such by the '''mangaka' in his wanted poster and it's also the name after a night of the Obon festival which his name is based on!!! MasterDeva 16:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oda wrote Bon Kurei in the manga.Mugiwara Franky 16:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) By direct I mean is what is written by Funimation really what it means in English. It's true that Japanese have a completely different language style to English however there is always gonna be a "direct" translation of sorts when you read the actual Japanese. Tipota can read Japanese so I believe he knows what he is writing.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, a word-play joke. I admit I was unaware that Oda literally spelled him that way once, I suppose I thought that "Bon Clay" was his official stance on the name since he's referred to that way in several of the Japanese video games. Not to mention both the manga translation and both anime translations (although I suppose I shouldn't be counting the 4Kids translation considering all the errors they made, so I won't).TheBlackPaladin06 16:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, then my sincerest apologies to Tipota. I'm curious as to the extent of the knowledge he has in Japanese, though, as opposed to the head translator of FUNimation. Like I said, the meaning of the song is what's more important, and what the artists want conveyed. Then again, beyond the issue of wat the artists want conveyed, I still don't want to validate fansubs at all.TheBlackPaladin06 16:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Just to clarify something Paladin firstly if you think that only "official" translation are the only ones used in this encyclopedia and their word is absolute then you are in the wrong place, secondly Oda wrote Kurei's name with English characters because that's how it's meant to be written in English, similarly Shiryu was revealed to be Shiliew and that's how his name should be written!! If you want to know a real word-play joke then Golden Awa is what you're looking for. MasterDeva 16:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, my stance on "Bon Clay" being Bon Clay and not Bon Kurei was because he's referred to that way in several of the Japanese video games. I apologize if I sound rude, because that's certainly not my intention, but I don't really apologize for my stance on the name. The fact that even people in Japan can't agree on it seems validation enough for me to keep calling him Bon Clay (although I admit to being curious as to why they did that considering Oda wrote it the way he did). I want to know, however, exactly what the rational is behind using sources here other than the official releases and official sources. Why are people here taking the word of fansubs, done by people we don't even know over the Internet, above the word of people actually involved in the production of One Piece? If non-official sources can be used to convey information here, than that damages the reliability of the information found on this site, doesn't it? Anybody can come in and claim absurd things like "Zoro is a woman," and apparently since any source is accepted, that is valid?TheBlackPaladin06 16:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Not "all sources" are accepted or used Paladin. They are checked for their credibility and afterwards they are used in articles here. Also the people who are doing the fansubs are not as much strangers as the ones who are using the "official" ones! They are groups who have been around for quite some time and no beginners who have just started to learn Japanese and are using bootleg versions to do the subbing (if you've been around long enough in the anime world of fansubbing you must know what I'm talking about). MasterDeva 16:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't care how long the fansubbers have been doing it, that's irrelevant. Anime Labs, for example, subbed all of Dragon Ball Z over a long period of time, but filled it with completely inaccurate translations that included a lot more swearing and cursing than there actually was. Does that make them good because they did it over a long period of time? No. It just means that they'v been doing a bad job for a long period of time. Same idea with the fansubs for Yu-Gi-Oh! who insist on not translating Shadow Games/Games of Darkness and actually put it in their subtitles as, "Yami no Gamu." Or, since this is a One Piece wiki, how about some One Piece? How about the fansubs for One Piece who insist on not translating the word "nakama," and leaving it as-is in their fansubs? It seems the people wanting a "direct" translation (from people you don't even know, by the way) are walking a thin line; they want a direct translation for the song, but are perfectly okay with leaving "nakama" as is because people have blindly taken their word for it that there is no direct translation for "nakama." Which is not true at all. They're not doing it to be "more faithful," nakama can easily be translated--''they're doing it, and they always have done it, purely for the purpose of sounding cool. Now, you said that the sources are checked for their credibility, yet you assumed I didn't know much about the fansubing community. Apparently you didn't bother to "check" that I had, in fact, watched many, many, many fansubs before distancing myself from them entirely. Did you check my credibility or my background on that? No. Nor could you, because there was no way of checking my credibility on the internet. Kind of like fansubs and all the other unofficial sources that people are accepting on this wiki as "fact." You have no real way of checking their credibility. The tranlsators hired by the official sources, however, have professional degrees, do this for a living, and often have a real passion for the material. So after all this, what is the reasoning behind using unofficial sources, especially fansubs? "I don't have the money to afford the DVDs" is not an excuse anymore since the simulcasts are free. And only an hour behind when they debut in Japan. Fansubs don't deserve to be recognized anymore, in any way, shape, or form. They continue to hurt the industry while claiming to love it all in the name of "sounding cool," even though the official releases are free now. So I'd say the FUNimation translation of the song is the version that needs to be acknowledged.TheBlackPaladin06 18:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not assume that you don't know about the fansubing community, I merely said that if you've been around that should sound familiar and believe it or not the Yu-Gi-Oh! fansubs were one of the examples I had in my mind, hehe. Now about the word nakama you should leave that aside because it's a really long discussion and the only thing I have to say is that the world isn't revolving about the "Nakama issue", if anything Funimation has continued using Gum Gum in their subs which is clearly a mistranslation since Gomu translates to rubber! ::Anyways I was talking about subbing in general and I wasn't talking about this article specifically though. The official translators aren't the only ones who have passion or can do accurate translations remember that. If you think that their fansub translations can't be checked you are dead wrong; the anime is mostly following the script from the manga unless there are original scenes in it the can be compared and cross-checked. If you think that the opening needs proper grammar check I'm with ya because I believe that official sources could be used '''if' they are accurate BUT so can other sources too. ;) MasterDeva 18:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wow, ok. I did not know this was going to turn into such a huge argument. First off, I want to say that the One day translated lyrics that were originally posted on this page was translated by me. So, it's not technically a fansub. I'm at least partly a native speaker, and on things I'm not sure of I just ask my mom, who is Japanese. The reason why I put in the direct translation instead of the Funimation version is for the same reason we use directly translated Episode titles, instead of the FUNi version (which we do include in the English credits.) So... just wanted to clarify that. F.y.i. if the majority decides to use the funimation sub, I won't be offended or anything. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 18:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to add that if the Funimation sub is used, they should be credited, in particular if we know who is the translator. Kdom 19:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You are new to the wikia so you don't know how it works here. Fansub/scanlation translations are always used on this wikia. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapters_and_Volumes Also not everybody can watch simulcasts. Not every country has access to them. Same with Hulu and Crunchyroll. SeaTerror 19:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessarily are the fansubs/scanlations always used, especially if one group's choice of words are different from another.Mugiwara Franky 08:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Then point out one page where official translations are used. SeaTerror 17:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :MF referred to translations provided by scanlations like the Pan-Fleet Admiral Mistranslation. Tipota 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) One day/One Day Why is it written with a lowercase 'd'? It should be spelled as a propper song title, right? 03:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :We get this question a lot, maybe it should be sourced. Anyway, the official site has the title with a lowercase 'd'. Here you go: http://ldh-rootless.jp/music/ So what? It's a matter of style. For example in English titles are written with each words in uppercase, while they don't in Italian. The uppercase style is an English characteristic, that site is Japanese. Even in songs, I believe foreign songs are written in uppercase style while they can be originally in lowercase. So it should be moved to One Day. :Hm, but if a song is purposefully written in English in a specific style, we should retain that style. It's not just their site, but One Piece's avex mode site as well. Their album is just titled like that, why would you change something that's been officially picked? It's like their band name is "THE ROOTLESS," all capitals, not "The Rootless." The way it's written is done for a reason. 14:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let's leave "One day". New Pics We're showing information on the song, not uploading it frame-by-frame. Are these necessary? 06:27, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I think they aren't, I mean if we upload every shot of every character appeared then we should just upload the video of the whole intro.